Portrait of a Friend
by Rude and not Ginger
Summary: When Bo begins acting odd and distant, Jimmy and Brooke are both determined to find out what’s wrong and help. However, it's hard to help someone when they don't want any. Warning – abuse, slash but not Bo/Jimmy
1. Chapter 1

_I know this isn't the first story with Bo in this type of situation, but with the way he was it shows that somebody close to him in his life had to be homophobic. Sure, any teen having to deal with being homosexual would have a hard time, but up until he came out to Jimmy, Bo seemed afraid of being gay, and he had to call others gay, as though he was worried someone would figure him out, so he had to divert the attention. To go as far as bullying, that shows just how much he was in denial and how much he didn't want to be gay. To go to that extreme, he had to have been close to a homophobe, and it makes since he'd have spent his entire life with that person, taught that gay is wrong, so it had to have been a parent._

Portrait of a Friend

There was something up with Bo, what it was, Jimmy had no idea. Both he and Brooke had tried questioning him on it, but the black haired teen would only snap at them. So, they'd taken it upon themselves to pay closer attention to their usually cocky friend.

To the causal onlooker nothing seemed up. He was still captain of the wrestling team, he was sometimes late to class in the morning, but that was nothing unusual. He looked more tied, but that could be put down the exam stress. Only Jimmy and Brooke seemed to notice any change. Bo was loud, loved being the centre of attention, and always had some bizarre reason for not doing his homework ("My pen ran out of ink, so I went to buy another pen, but I got lost on my way back and eventually got taken home by a tourist who luckily had a map with him. By that time it was late, and I tried my pen but I found it was a dud, and I couldn't go back again or I would never find my way home" or a simpler "I'm afraid I simply had better things to do"). Now, he'd sit threw class and lunch hardly saying a word. He wasn't socialising much, and when the teacher asked why his homework hadn't been handed in, he'd merely shrug his shoulders.

So, when Bo swaggered into the classroom that morning, smirk on his face and took his usual seat, ignoring the teachers questions as to why he was late, Jimmy thought maybe he'd been over analysing the situation, maybe Bo had just been a little stressed. He watched as the other teen rocked on the back legs of his chair, feet up on the desk and chewing on a pencil.

"Feet down and concentrate, Bo." Mr Townrowe snapped.

"Can't sir, I've just gotten comfy."

Mr Townrowe strode over to Bo's desk, and knocked his feet to the floor, causing the chair to fall back onto all four legs. "And your essay? Did you bother to do it?"

Bo pulled an innocent face. "Well, the thing is sir, I really wanted to, but I had a late night, you see, I was up all night demanding better pay and conditions for our fine, hardworking teachers." He was met with a scowl. Bo tugged on his ear. "Er, the aliens took it back to Betelgeuse as an example of fine Earth literature."

"You can see me after school, you will write it up then." With that, he turned and strode back to the front of the room.

Jimmy was also about to face the front from watching the sceptical, but he saw an odd look on his friends face, he seemed… relieved. That was certainly odd. What part of staying at school longer would appeal to him? Perhaps he was trying to avoid something.

Reminding himself to ask Bo about it at lunch, Jimmy turned back to the class.

* * *

"So." Jimmy said, putting his tray down next to his friend and taking a seat. "What was all that about this morning?"

Bo raised his eyebrows as Brooke joined them. "All what about?"

"This morning when you got detention, you looked almost pleased with the fact." Jimmy elaborated.

"Oh, that, I'm simply setting a new record for most detentions received." Bo shrugged with a light grin.

"Be serious for once." Brooke said, rolling her eyes. "What's troubling you?"

Bo swallowed, his eyes momentarily scanning the cafeteria, as though searching for an answer. "It's nothing. My aunt's visiting for a few days, and I'd do anything to avoid her, she still talks to me like I'm five."

Brooke frowned. "You're good at sarcasm Bo, but you're a rubbish liar. Come on, what's really bothering you? We just want to help."

Bo scowled, anger welling up with the questioning. They just couldn't let it go! They'd been badgering him for weeks now, and quite frankly, he was pissed off. At least, that's what he liked to tell himself. It was easier to be angry than scared.

"I've told you before, it's nothing!" The dark haired teen snapped.

Jimmy sighed. "Bo, please? We know something's up."

"Well maybe it's just you two idiots constantly annoying me!" With that, Bo stood from his seat and strode off, leaving his meal untouched.

"Well that went well." Jimmy said as the door swung shut behind the other boy.

* * *

That evening, Bo walked as slowly as possible back home, thankful he hadn't taken his car that morning. Still, when his house came into view, he wished he lived further away. He licked his lips worriedly as he slid the key into the door and slipped inside. For a few moments, he stayed still, listening for any sounds. The place was silent. With a relieved sigh, he dashed up to his room, depositing his school bag on the floor by his bed. He fell onto his back and stared up at the plain ceiling. He was tired, he'd hardly spelt in days. Maybe he could get some sleep until his dad returned…

Bo's eyes snapped open, and he spent a moment trying to work out what was going on, then he heard a door bang downstairs. Seemed his dad was back. Bo wasn't sure how long he'd slept, or if he even had. His head felt light and foggy with sleep, so some time must have passed.

He stayed perfectly still, straining to here the noises downstairs. It sounded like his dad had gone into the living room, as he was pretty sure he could hear the TV.

If he just stayed in his room, out of his dad's way, he'd be fine.

Bo turned onto his side, facing away from the door, and pulled the covers up over his shoulder. He closed his eyes, but knew he'd be unable to fall back to sleep. Not the with threat of his father only downstairs.

Time ticked by as he just lay there, willing his dad to go to bed early. Alas, little seemed to work in his favour lately, and so he wasn't surprised by the shout of "BOY! Get down here now!"

Bo begrudgingly kicked away the covers and got out of bed, slowly making his way downstairs, wanting more and more to turn and run with each steady step.

He stood in the doorway of the living room, reluctant to go in. His father was sat in the armchair, watching football on the telly. He had a beer in his hand, but it didn't seem like he'd had much; not that he needed alcohol to be a basted, he did fine by himself.

"What?" He asked when his dad didn't look away from the screen.

"Make me some dinner, that's what you fuckin' queer's do ain't it. Can't be real men, only good for cookin' an' cleanin' shit."

Bo scowled, but didn't reply, he was getting off easy here. Most likely his dad just couldn't be bothered to do anything while the game was on. Bo glanced at the telly to see the score, he'd always been a football fan since he was little, but after he'd admitted to his father that he was gay, he no longer let him watch. Apparently he was a sissy-girl and football was only for real men.

Seeing that the team he'd always supported was winning, Bo turned and headed into the kitchen. He wasn't the greatest cook, but he wasn't that bad, and before he new it he was handing his dad a plate full of hot food.

He was about to scurry out of the room, when his dad told him to stay where he was. Bo stopped, and shifted from one foot to another anxiously. His dad said nothing more, just continued to watch the game and eat silently. Bo was nervous, he tired distracting himself with the telly, but he couldn't focus on it, his mind kept on running away with ideas of what his dad wanted with him, each one worse than the last. Subconsciously, his hand rubbed at his side, where a huge, ugly bruise was hidden behind his t-shirt.

After what seemed like forever, yet still much to short a time, his dad had finished, and placed the now empty plate on the floor by the side of the armchair. He turned from the telly to look at his son. "At work today, I over heard a co-worker telling another the daughter of his wife's friend turned out to be a lesbian. Her parents sent her to a rehabilitation camp were she learned the proper heteronormativity way of life. I believe you would greatly befit from this."

Bo looked at him a mixture of shock and disgust. "A 'rehabilitation camp'? I'm not a junkie! There's nothing to fix! To Hell with heteronormativity, people are different, and you can't change that, there's nothing wrong with me!"

That apparently was a bad thing to say, Bo had never seen his dad looking so furious. "A man's place is head of the family! Not prancing around like some fuckin' fairy!"

He wasn't giving up though. "Well tough shit, coz guess what? I _am_ a damn 'fairy'!"

Before he quite knew what had happened, his dad had picked up the plate and thrown it at him, hard, which hit the side of his face. At the surprise impact, he stumbled backwards and tripped, landing on his back with a thump and cracking his head on the floor. Momentarily dazed, he had no time to get away from the harsh kick to his chest. All of the air was pushed from his lungs, causing him to gasp, and his father wasted no time raining in a few more blows.

Pain erupted all over his upper body, the blood vessels under his skin burst, creating vicious bruising. He could hardly breathe; each kick robbing him of the precious little air he had. Each one connecting with his ribs, threatening to break every single one. His eyes stung with tears and his head was throbbing. He tried to curl up into himself, but the agonizing blows to his chest stopped him. He tried to get out of the way, but he could hardly breathe, much less move. He was trapped, unable to defend himself as ever part of his chest and head screamed at him in pain. He tried telling his father to stop, but no words would form due to lack of oxygen.

"No son of mine will be some fuckin' cock-suckin' fag!" His father sounded estranged, he spit the words hatefully and his dark eyes shone with fury.

Hot tears of both anger and pain streamed down Bo's face. In a way, the words stung worse than the physical pain, to know that his own father hated him enough to treat him this way.

Another kick and a horrendous crack ran out across the room. Two more kicks, and another crack. He wanted to scream, it hurt so much, but he was completely helpless. His father continued his assault and Bo could do nothing. Pain had taken over, he couldn't think, he had to force himself to gasp in air, but each breath felt like his ribs were piercing his lungs, ripping them apart and burying deep inside them.

Finally, after two more broken ribs, his father just walked away without a word, stepping over his son as though he were merely an unconventially placed object and shut the door behind him.

Bo was left on the floor. He wanted to curl into himself, to protect himself, but he couldn't move from the pain, he couldn't even breathe.

He lay there, alone, broken, gasping and shivering for the entire night.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Forgot to say last chapter, I'm not American, and have never been to America, but I'm trying to remember the correct words for things (e.g. chips rather than crisps), so let me know if a word/phrase is to British rather than American and I'll change it, thanks._

Portrait of a Friend

When Bo hadn't turned up to school for three days in a row, a worried Jimmy and Brooke had gone round to his house after school. Bo's father had answered the door, and told them that Bo had gone to stay with his mother for the week.

Neither were satisfied. Bo's mother lived in New York, and he'd tell them if he were going.

Therefore, when a week had passed and still no sign of their friend, they'd gone back. Bo's father had informed them that he was ill, but would be returning to school the following morning. They'd asked to visit him in his room, but the man was quick to get rid of them, saying something about not wanting them to catch Bo's bug.

The next morning, Jimmy and Brooke arrived early at school, looking out for any sign of their friend, despite the fact he was usually late. They were just worried.

"I hope he shows up," Brooke sighed. "I really want to see him, make sure he's ok."

"Bo's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Jimmy shrugged, but he sounded just as worried as his girlfriend.

"Well, if he doesn't show up, I don't care what his dad says, I'm going to see him." Brooke promised, eyes set in a glare.

"See who?"

Both teens jumped at the voice coming from behind them, and spun round to see Bo looking back.

"You, you silly git!" Brooke laughed, giving the black haired teen a friendly hug, missing the wince as she pressed against Bo's still healing ribs. "Just where have you been?"

"Went to visit mom in New York, last minute thing, but I ended up getting a slight case of the flu." He shrugged. Jimmy couldn't help but think that it sounded rehearsed.

"Well, I'm glad you're back." Jimmy said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "You have no idea how boring class is without you there to annoy the teachers."

"It's a flourless talent so few posses." Bo grinned as the three headed inside towards the lockers.

* * *

Looking in the restroom mirror, Bo was glad to see no visible trace of the mark which had been left on the side of his face from the plate. For days it had been an angry red before fading to a ugly bruise and disappearing.

Class was in session, and so Bo felt safe enough to hitch up his shirt. There was a long scrape across his stomach from when his dad had pushed him the day before and he'd fallen against the sharp edge of the oven door. He traced a finger across it with a feather light touch and ignored the ever so slight tingle of pain it caused. Sighing, he lifted his shirt up further, exposing his chest, not quite feeling comfortable removing it completely. It was still bruised, both front and sides, but the purple and yellow and faded into green and blue. The few kicks he'd received since then hadn't helped, but thankfully his ribs seemed to be healing pretty well. It no longer hurt so much to breathe, but he still made sure to take steady, even breaths.

Jimmy and Brooke had thankfully quit bugging him so much, once he'd started acting more like his old self, disrespecting teachers, being loud and slightly obnoxious, they relaxed more, having decided what ever was bothering Bo had settled down.

Some part of him so desperately wanted to tell them everything, but he couldn't, he was too ashamed. Ashamed of what his father did, ashamed for letting him do these things, ashamed he wasn't strong enough to stop it, but most of all, he was ashamed of himself. He was weak and stupid, and he sure as hell wasn't a good enough son. Everything had been fine before, when his dad had thought he was normal, but it all fell apart. Bo had finally admitted to himself that he was different from most boys, and after telling Jimmy, after having been attacked by a God damn werewolf he thought he could handle it. He knew his dad didn't like gays, but he'd thought his dad might understand, after all, he was his son. How wrong he was. Bo laughed bitterly as he thought about it. Of course his father wouldn't accept him for who he was. He clearly remembered a time when he was just thirteen years old and confused as to why he was looking at guys rather than the girls as his friends did, he was in the mall with his parents, before the divorce, and there had been two men who looked to be in there mid twenties in the grocery store chatting away, hands clasped as they shopped. Bo remembered all of the hateful things his dad had said, looking at the men as though they were the worst type of scum.

With a defeated sigh, Bo let his shirt fall back into place. Maybe if he tried to be normal? What If he got a new girlfriend? Perhaps he'd start to feel something for her over time. After all, girls were queuing up to go on a date with him. Deep down though, he new it'd never work, he'd been with Brooke for months and every kiss meant nothing. Every time he closed his eyes when he was with her, he imagined someone else, a strong flat chest, toned stomach, muscled arms and lean, not the round breasts pressed against him, the softness of her. No matter how hard he tried to change his way of thinking, his mind would always wonder.

Maybe though, just maybe, if he could find the right girl, one who wasn't so girly and all pretty smiles and soft features, maybe he'd be ok. And if not, perhaps it'd still get his father off of his back.

With one last sigh, Bo left the restroom and headed back to class with a heavy heart.

* * *

He scanned the cafeteria, ignoring his friends chatter, mostly his wrestling team mates talking about the latest fight on the telly. After a few minutes, his eyes landed on a table off to the side, full of a group of chattering girls, mainly on Kim Welsh. She wasn't the prettiest girl around, but she also wasn't ugly, rather plain looking really with her short dark brown hair she sometimes spiked in a fashionable way, dark green eyes and average build. Her hips were slightly narrow, and her breast size was nothing to brag about to your mates. She shared a few classes with him, and although she wasn't one of the popular kids, she wasn't unpopular neither, sort of middle ground. He didn't know to much about her, but from what he did know, she wasn't the type that liked to hang around the mall waiting for the new shoe shop to open, nor the type of person who'd spend hours on end getting ready for a party, she'd just throw on some clothes and have fun.

Without a word to his friends, he got up and walked across to the group. Some part of him feeling like he was betraying himself with his actions, but he mentally shook it off, he just wanted things to go back to how they should be. All talk at the table stopped as he reached them, many of the girls blushing or sending him a smile. Ignoring the others, he hopped up onto the table, so he was sat facing Kim, practically next to her. He gave her a grin. "Fancy going out Friday?"

She looked at him sceptically, after all, they'd never even spoken before. "Excuse me?"

"You know, me, you, doing something. At the same time. Together."

She seemed at a loss by the sudden interest shown by one of the most popular guys in school. Her friend next to her gave her a little push. "Oh my God, go on, say yes! If you don't I sure as hell will."

Kim still didn't look wholly convinced as she looked Bo over. "Go where exactly?"

Bo shrugged. "Anywhere, you chose."

After slight hesitation, Kim nodded. "You like punk?"

"Yeah, most of it."

"I got two tickets for a concert, friday." She went into her bag and pulled out some paper and a pen, quickly scribbling something down. "Here, my number."

Bo nodded as he took it, glancing at it before folding it up and pocketing it. "Later," he winked, before hopping off the table and returning to his seat, leaving behind a mildly confused Kim and her giggly friends.

Back at his table, he ignored his friends questions, instead wondering if he'd just made things better, or a hell of a lot worse.

* * *

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

Portrait of a Friend

"C'mon, you're never gonna beat someone like that!" Bo shouted as Dale Withers, new guy on the team, tried to take down Kyle. "Don't try knockin' him by his stomach, you need a grip on him, throw him sideways and down."

Dale did as told, and managed to get Kyle to the floor, unfortunately, he seemed so pleased by that he lost concentration, and Kyle had all the time he needed to flip him and pin him down.

Bo groaned, running a hand down his face. "God damn Dale, that's the third time this week! You've got to remember to pin him or you're gonna lose."

Dale sent him a sheepish grin. "Sorry Bo, I guess I need more practise."

"Hell yeah you do, my sister could take you, and the only sport she does is ridding a horse twice a week." He shook his head. "Still, I guess I'll cut you some slack, you've only been on the team two weeks. Next time though, you'd better not get flipped, or I'll let Ali have a go with you."

Dale cast a wide eyed look at Alistair Western, who stood at about six foot six and was build like a body builder. Despite his scary person and tough look, Bo was one of the few people who new Ali was really rather a softy at heart, and always did his best to avoid any confrontation. Of course, new guys on the team didn't need to know that, it sure helped them focus when they knew the consequence of not doing so was facing off with the giant muscle man.

"I'll do better next time; I guess I just get carried away."

Bo nodded. "Ok guys, may as well leave it here today. Anyone up for pizza?" He wasn't hunger, but nowadays, he'd always come up with reasons to avoid going home for as long as he could.

"Count me in; I'm starved, missed lunch." Joe said as the group headed for the locker room.

"Pizza sounds good right about now, beats physics homework." Ali snorted as he pulled open the door.

A few more agreements came as most of the team went to hit the showers. Bo merely had to change his t-shirt and pull on his grey hoody. He'd only coached today, not willing to risk banging up his damaged ribs and tender flesh.

He waited around for his team mates and friends, diverting his gaze when they wondered out of the shower one by one with only a towel around their waists.

He wondered how they'd react if they found out he bat for the other team, if they'd be disgusted and refuse to change in front of him, or even be in the same room as him.

Shaking his head to himself, Bo put it out of mind; he had no interest in coming out to anyone else. Jimmy, Brooke, his dad, his brother and his sister knew, no one else, and his brother and sister - both of who were older and already at collage - had only found out second-hand from their father. Bo wasn't to sure how they felt about it, he didn't get to talk to them much, but he hoped that they'd understand.

Occupying himself with his thoughts, Bo waited for everyone to finish dressing, before leading the way out and heading for the parking lot, some people catching a ride with another, Bo ended up taking Dale with him.

"Nice ride," he commented once seated inside, gazing round the car with sharp green eyes.

"Thanks, it was a present from my uncle last year." Bo said as he left the school grounds. "He runs some big car dealership in Texas."

"Cool, I've got some family in Texas, s'where my mom's from." Dale grinned, running a hand threw his spiked hair.

The rest of the drive was spent just making small talk and when they pulled up outside the pizza place, some of the guys where already there.

The evening went by quickly, everyone joking about and relaxing. The time was filled with of loud talking, naming of many girls the team members would love to sleep with (in a rather un-civilised way), talk of the latest wrestling matches on telly, and arguing over pizza slices. Before everyone even realised, the sun was sinking behind the trees, and slowly the group broke apart.

Dale took a ride with someone else, and Bo found himself giving Ali, and Chad, a blonde team mate who Bo had known since freshman, a ride home. Both lived close to him. Chad was gone first, then Bo pulled up outside Ali's.

Before opening the door and stepping out, Ali turned to him. "You alright man? You seem sort of tense."

Giving him a forced grin, Bo nodded, looking as reassuring as he could. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

Ali frowned, not looking convinced. "I don't know, you seem kind of _off _these last few weeks."

"Seriously man, I'm fine. You worry too much." Bo laughed it off. "Now get your fat ass out of my car before you damage it."

Giving him a friendly punch on the arm, Ali opened the door and stepped out. He shut it, waved, and headed for his house.

As soon as he'd disappeared from view, Bo let his head fall against the steering wheel. He really didn't want to go home. He banged his head a few times against the wheel lightly. "Come on man, stop being such a pussy." He muttered to himself. Taking a breath, he put his car into drive, and headed home.

Two minutes later, Bo was looking up at the rapidly darkening sky. A pale full moon was just visible behind wispy clouds, taking his mind back to that night which seemed to mess up everything. If it weren't for that damn animal attraction shit of Jimmy's he'd have never had to admit anything to himself, and right now he wouldn't be stood outside his own home in the cold wind trying to build up the courage to go in, instead he'd be in the living room, having a beer and watching the game with his dad, cracking rude comments and shouting at the telly.

He looked away from the moon, and pulled out his key. There were no lights on in the house, for that Bo was grateful, it meant he was alone. Not bothering to flip them on, he darted up the stairs, heading straight for his room. He opened his closet door, and gently took out his hardly-ever-used guitar. His mom had bought it for him before she went out for a pint of milk one day and wasn't heard from again for fourteen months, only to randomly get in contact with her new life, boyfriend and kid included.

Shaking his head, Bo settled down on his bed, strumming the strings to no particular rhythm, just making one up as he went along. It was oddly soothing, as though the music was the only thing in the world, wrapping around him in a fake scene of security. He aloud himself to relax and fall into it, forgetting about the rest of the world.

He sat and played for twenty minutes, and would have continued if not for hearing the phone ring. The set the guitar aside on the bed and stood. He made his way downstairs and picked up the cordless phone in the living room. "Hello?"

"Hey Bo."

Bo blinked when he heard his brother's voice on the other end of the line. It was a very rare thing indeed that he rung. "Hey Leo. Not that it isn't good to hear from you man, but what's up?"

"I'm looking for dad; I really need to talk to him about something. He around?"

"No, I don't know wh-"

"Never mind, ask him to ring me." And the line went dead.

Taking the phone away from his ear, Bo frowned at it, as though it where the phones fault his brother had hung up on him.

Setting the phone back in its rightful place, Bo returned to his room, hoping the reason Leo hadn't took the time out to speak to him was because he was busy, not about what their father had told him about Bo. He assured himself it was the former, after all, Leo was getting married soon and he seemed to permanently be dashing about, not stopping unless he had to, trying to get everything ready and sorted.

Returning to his room, his picked back up his guitar and played into the night, falling asleep long before his father stumbled in early the next morning.

* * *

"Kim?"

"Yep."

"…And is there a reason you suddenly asked her out?" Brooke asked; text books in hand as she stood facing Bo, who was sat on a wall outside school.

"Someone new to hang with." Bo shrugged, not showing any interest in the conversation.

Brooke frowned. "You don't even know her, and you obviously don't find her attractive. I understand you might not want to come out Bo, but you're hardly helping yourself here."

"Whatever. I'm not exactly doing any damage."

"But what if Kim started to like you?"

Bo shrugged. "I'll dump her before she ever got attached."

Brooke scowled, not at all pleased with that answer. "Oh yeah, that's real nice Bo. If you don't want to come out, then don't just pick up any girl. You'll only complicate things in the long run."

"What the hell do you know?" Bo answered back, hopping off the wall. "If I want you're opinion, I'll ask for it, otherwise, keep out of my business."

The bell signalling the start of school sounded, and Bo turned to leave, but Brooke grabbed a hold of his arm. "What's wrong with you Bo? You've been really short tempered lately, and you're not acting like yourself."

He pulled his arm from her grip. "Shouldn't you be looking for Jimbo?" Not saying anymore, he turned away from the school and crossed the street, heading away.

Brooke sighed as she watched him go. She knew he'd not return to school today. Turning to head into the building, she promised herself she'd find out just what was going on with her friend.

* * *

"We could always follow him?" Jimmy suggested over lunch, having brought his own, as the cafeteria food wasn't something suitable for even a starving man.

"Spying on a friend would hardly seem right." Brooke sighed. "Maybe we should talk to his dad. He must have noticed any change in Bo's behaviour."

"I don't know Brooke." Jimmy said, looking very unsure. "Something about that guy creeps me out."

"Well, Bo won't talk to us, and he's the only family he has around here." She said reasonably.

Jimmy still didn't look to happy with the idea. He looked down at his food, trying to think of a way to get around this. Honestly, he had no idea why he didn't like Bo's father, he'd only met him just the once, but since being bitten by a werewolf he'd become something of a good judge of character. "Maybe we could find out his mom's number."

"Would Bo even give it to us?"

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, maybe not. If not, we'll just pick pocket his phone, her number must be in his contacts."

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "You can't spy on your friend, so now you want to steal from him?"

"It's not stealing! We'd put it right back, besides, it's for his own good." Jimmy defended.

Brooke sighed. "Fine. But we'll ask him first. If and only if he doesn't agree we'll take his cell."

Jimmy grinned a rather wolfish grin and finished his lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Portrait of a Friend

_Life, it is so… organised. People keep to a set schedule, even if they don't realise it. They need structure in their lives; otherwise they'd fall and have no idea of how to pick themselves up. Wake up, have breakfast, rush to work, have lunch, back to work, go for a drink with a friend, go home, have dinner, sleep. Simple, organised. But if something changes, if you stayed in bed to long, and are late for work, you panic. You're schedule has fallen apart, and you can't put it back together._

_People like to think freely, but they act as they are expected to. With enough of this, people don't even know which is correct. Should they stand while everyone else sits; be their own person? Or should they play it safe; stay in the herd where nobody can single them out? The answer is simple. You'd say you'd stand, but the time comes and you'll stay sitting. Nobody wants to be different, nobody wants to be that person everyone looks at funny, nobody wants to be the odd one out._

_Everyone has a tale to tell, weather it be something to be proud of, or a dirty little secret. And it's never true. It's merely woven from the truth. And if you ask enough you can see the line of real and lie. It was first told as being in the day, then it happened in the night. There where three men, then in another version there were five. Everybody lie's because nobody is ever satisfied. But sometimes, people will lie because they're scared. Sometimes the truth hurts a whole lot more than a lie, and nobody wants to hear it._

"Whoa, you really like to complicate things don't you?" Jimmy said with amusement after he'd finished reading threw what Bo had written. "Either you're trying to annoy the teacher – that really wouldn't be a shocker – or, I'd hate to be in your head."

Bo frowned, taking his work back. "What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with it."

"Well it is sort of unclear. Like flipping a coin, but it lands standing up rather than on a side. It was a simple question asking the outline of human nature." Jimmy replied.

"But human nature isn't simple." Bo argued. "It's full of questions and self denial and greed and uncertainty. People don't have their lives planned out; they just like to pretend they do, because that's safe. If everything is planned, people think nothing can go wrong. But that's stupid, 'cause this is life, and life loves to screw you over. That makes people act in ways they wish they wouldn't. Makes them duck down their heads when really them want to raise up tall."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows. Never had he seen Bo so into a piece of school work. It seemed human nature and characteristics were a thing that fascinated the other teen. "Ok, not that it isn't great to be reassured that all that hair gel hasn't got into your brain, but it really is rather late to be getting into a debate about this don't you think?"

Glancing at the clock on the wall of Jimmy's room, Bo sighed seeing it was already nearing one in the morning. "Yeah, I guess." Leaving his work on Jimmy's desk, Bo fell back onto the camp bed, hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling as Jimmy climbed into his bed. A moment later, the light went out and the room was bathed in darkness. "Hey Jimbo, thanks for letting me stay over."

"No problem." Jimmy said with a yawn. "It's nice to have someone other than my sister to talk to around here. Hey, Bo?"

"Yeah?"

Jimmy rolled onto his side, looking over his bed at Bo, just visible in the dark. "How come you never told me about going to see your mom?"

There was a pause; the only sound a single car passing out on the road. "I guess I just didn't think to. It was kind of unexpected. I don't really see mom much, and she just rang, asked if I wanted to go."

"What's she like?"

Bo frowned, turning his head to look at his friend. "What's with the game of twenty questions?"

Jimmy shrugged as well as he could being on his side. "Just curious you know? I mean, both my parents have been dead awhile… I just…" He trailed off.

Bo felt a moment of shame; he'd forgotten that Jimmy's parents where dead. "She's just average I guess. I remember when I was a little kid she'd take me to the park at weekends and we'd always get an ice cream after. Every Sunday she's take me to my grandparents and we'd all have to go to church. I never really liked that much, first few times it was fascinating, but being a kid, I soon good bored of it. She never complained though, just smiled at me and told me to settle down. When I started to get older, she seemed to grow apart from dad. We never really did things together anymore either. Then one day, after I'd just turned thirteen, she just wasn't there anymore."

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked, voice soft as though if he spoke to loud Bo would stop talking.

"It was a Tuesday; that morning just pasted like any other. I was ill that day, home from school. We needed some bread and milk, and a few other things, so mom put on her coat and shoes, said she's going to the store, and she'd be back soon. She left, and never came back. No one knew what had happened to her, I couldn't get out the image in my head of her laid dead somewhere. Anyway, my dad was mad at her and didn't do anything, so I went out looking for her. Turns out she did go to the store, just didn't come home. I tried asking everyone mom knew if they'd seen or heard anything from her, but nothing. For about a year, every time I turned a corner, I was just wishing I'd see her. Hoping she'd turn up on my birthday. Hoping she'd be waiting at home when I returned from school. It was about fourteen months after she disappeared; right out of the blue she called. It wasn't a special day or anything, I'm not why she chose to call, but she did. I remember begging her to come home, but she had a new life in New York, boyfriend and baby included. I was just sort of extra baggage after that."

"Whoa, that sucks."

Bo snorted in amusement. "Yeah."

"So she just upped and left without a word or warning? Never even bothered to get in touch to let you know she was ok? What did your dad do?"

Shifting on the camp bed, Bo looked back up at the ceiling. "He fell off the wagon for a bit. Spent more time drunk than he did sober, lost his job to. My brother had already gone to collage by then, so me and my sister looked after him. Thankfully it didn't go on. After about a year he pulled himself back together, got his life back on track."

Silence fell again, and Jimmy turned back onto his back. After hearing that, he really didn't fell right asking Bo for his mother's number, and so he kept quite. Instead, he wondered silently what he would have done if his mom had just disappeared one day. Well, she and his dad sort of did, but not threw choice. He tried imagining him and Ellie as kids, taking care of a drunken dad. He couldn't. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Things happen." Bo brushed it off. "I thought you where tired anyway?"

A chuckle. "Yeah, I am. Night Bo."

"Night Jimbo."

Jimmy fell asleep soon after, while Bo gazed up, eyes firmly open until day began to break and he fell asleep when his eyes refused to stay open any longer.

* * *

"Well?" Brooke asked, coming to stand by Jimmy at the lockers that afternoon at school. "Did you ask him?"

"I," Jimmy tried to come up with an excuse, but failed miserably, and sighed. "No, I just didn't feel comfortable asking him."

Brooke let out a huff. "This was your idea you know Jimmy." She grabbed him by the arm and began leading him away. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Jimmy asked, trying to free himself from his girlfriend's tight grasp.

"Bo's in the gym." She explained. "Now's the prefect time to grab his cell."

Jimmy looked at her in surprise. "But I thought you were against this?"

Brooke shrugged as she marched them down the corridors. "I was, but since you failed miserably, I've decided to take initiative."

They came to a stop outside the boys locker room and carefully opened the door, peaking round. It was empty and so they stepped inside. "Right, we need to find his jacket." She pointed over to the left. "You look over there, I'll check the right side."

A few minutes later, Jimmy found Bo's jacket, and called Brooke over. He dipped his hand into the inside pocket, where he knew Bo kept his phone, and pulled it out. "Got it."

Brooke reached his side as he was looking threw the contacts. He came to a pause on 'Mom'. "Do you really think we should do this?" He asked, now thinking how much of a bad idea this had been all along.

"Come on Jimmy. We're just trying to help." Brooke answered softy, giving him a reassuring look.

With a quick, jerked nod, Jimmy pressed call and put it onto loud speaker so they could both hear.

It rang a few times. When Jimmy was about to hang up, someone picked up. "Hello?"

Jimmy and Brooke both paused when they heard a masculine voice on the other end. They'd never thought that someone other than Bo's mother would answer.

"Erm, hi, er. I'm looking for-" Stumbling over his words, Jimmy then realised that he had no idea what Bo's mom was called. He started again, doing his best to sound calm. "Sorry, erm, I'm a friend of Bo's. I was wondering if I could talk to his mom?"

"Kid's not got himself in any trouble has he?" The guy asked, not sounding too happy.

"No, no, nothing like that." Jimmy assured. "I just thought his mom would be able to help me out with something."

There was another pause, this time from the other side of the line. Then they heard the guy called for a Tracey, obviously Bo's mom. There was some muffled talking, then a women's voice on the line. "This is about Bo?"

"Yes," Jimmy nodded, even though she couldn't see him.

"He in trouble?" She interrupted before Jimmy could say anymore.

"No. He's just been acting kind of funny lately, and I was wondering if maybe you noticed anything off with him last week?" He asked hopefully, glancing at Brooke who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Last week?" Tracey asked, sounding confused. "How would I know?"

Both teens frowned at that. "Well Bo was with you." Jimmy said. "…Wasn't he?

A snort of amusement. "God has that kid got you fooled. I ain't seen Bo in a year. Not since all that trouble he got himself into."

"What?" Jimmy asked; confusion in his voice.

"Listen kid, you sound like a nice guy. Last time Bo was here he was causing a right nuisance of himself, stealing, getting into fights, stuff like that. I didn't need all that shit when I have a little kid. I sent him back home, told him to give me a call once he'd got back on track. That was the last time I spoke to him."

Jimmy and Brooke shared a look of disbelief. "So… you think he could be doing that again?"

"I don't know what that boy's up to. Listen kid, I've got to go, but tell Bo to give me a call sometime."

The line went dead, and Jimmy slowly hung up. Why would Bo lie to them like that? Why had he been stealing and fighting? Jimmy knew from first hand experience that Bo used to be a total jerk, but he never hit Jimmy, nor had he even heard anything about Bo stealing.

"Now what?" Brooke asked, looking at the cell in Jimmy's hand.

"I guess we could try talking with him again." He suggested, not sounding exactly thrilled at the idea. The last few times they'd tried that, Bo had gotten angry.

"What about his dad? He was the one who first told us Bo was in New York." Brooke said as Jimmy replaced the cell. "Do you think he didn't know Bo wasn't with his mom?"

"I have no idea. I thought I knew him, Brooke. Turns out I know nothing."

Jimmy sounded defeated, and Brooke sent him a sympathetic look. "I know, me to." She kissed him. "Come on, we better get out of the lockers before someone comes in."

They slipped out, both thinking on all that Tracey had told them. Both where now even more determined to find out just what was going on.

* * *

_TBC._

_I'm going to Lapland for a few days on Thursday (yay! my first holiday since I was 12), so I'll try to get the next chapter written and up by Wednesday, but if not, it might be about a week until the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh God, it's been forever, sorry *iz ashamed*_

_I wasn't gonna put in any slash just yet, but I decided to be nice and did it for _**Lyra the BadWolf **_cause you're awesome :) Well, more teasing you with it here ;)_

Portrait of a Friend

That evening Bo entered his house to a loud TV and even louder laughing and talking. His dad and two of his work buddies where in the living room, beer and friendly drunken shouting flowing freely. He kept his head down and tried to pass unnoticed, he'd only taken a single step when his name was called out however. He glanced up to find two cheerful faces, and one anything but pleased. "Bo!" One of the men, Gary, called as he stumbled over and threw an arm around the teen's shoulders, almost knocking him off balance when his full weight was dropped against him. "When are you comin' to work with your old man then, eh?"

Bo gave him a tight smile, trying to get him off without being to obvious. "I'm still at school." Gary gave a grunt and Bo turned his attention to his father, looking at his shoulder rather than meeting his eyes, and licked his lips nervously. "Dad, Leo called the other day, he wanted to talk to you."

He didn't reply, and Bo took it as a meaning to get lost, one order he was all too happy to comply with. If only Gary would move away. "I've got to make a call." He said the first thing that came to mind, then realised that he actually did. It was Thursday, and he'd asked Kim out tomorrow, she'd said to ring her.

"Got a date?" Gary asked, grinning a toothy grin at him and pulling he a little closer in a one armed hug.

"Yeah, I do, I need to call her." And he slipped out from Gary's grasp. He glanced at his father, who was looking at him strangely, but quickly looked away. Grabbing the phone in the hall, he dashed upstairs, ignoring the embarrassing calls from Gary.

Ten minutes later, after an only slightly awkward conversation, he'd arranged with Kim to pick her up tomorrow at seven in the evening, which would give them plenty of time to get ready and do anything that may need doing before leaving for some concert of a band Bo didn't bother to remember the name of.

Right now he was hungry, and knew it'd be the prefect time to head on down to the kitchen and get something to eat while is dad's friends where here. He couldn't exactly do anything in front of them after all.

Still, _nothing_ could calm his nerves when he was in his home. He padded down the stairs as silently as he could. Pausing at the bottom of the stairs, he listened to the three men's voices, still in the living room. Now was a good time to head for the kitchen, but Bo stayed rooted to the spot. What if his father came out into the hall, or wanted another beer from the kitchen. Minutes passed, and Bo was only getting more and more anxious. He should have gone minutes ago! Now his dad would come out for sure. Another minute passed, and the hall stayed empty, licking his lips and trying to ignore the to quick beat of his heart, Bo made a dash for the kitchen, still keeping as silent as he could. Without wasting time, he filled a cup with water, grabbed a bag of chips from the cupboard, and made a mad dash back out into the hall and up the stairs. Right now he didn't care for the noise, or how stupid his actions must seem from someone elses perspective. His senses said run. His legs worked extra hard and all he could think was getting to his room. Adrenalin making every emotion double and action increase. He didn't notice any water from the cup splash over the side and onto his hand. He had to get to his room. He was safe there.

He put the food and drink on the floor and collapsed onto his bed, the fright having stolen his energy. He panted, having been robbed of breath at the sudden bolting, and waited for his heart to calm.

Voices still floated up from downstairs as Bo laid still, the only movement he was making was blinking and the rise and fall of his chest with each breath. A few minutes passed like this, until Bo finally collected himself and reached down for his snack. He ate as slowly as he could, it wasn't as if he were in any sort of rush. Still, one bag of chips doesn't stretch far, and soon he found himself stairing aimlessly at the wall, listening to the sounds coming from downstairs. He didn't want to be here. Where did he want to be? He didn't know. He rolled over onto his side and scowled at the world in general, he didn't want to exist here, he didn't want any friends intruding on his life, he just wanted to be left alone in nothingness. …But, at the same time, being alone scared him more than he cared to admit.

* * *

"What do you think about Bo?" Jimmy asked his sister, sat on the sofa watching some boring reality show on the TV.

Ellie glanced at him from her position next to him before looking back to the telly. "Why? Fallen out with him?"

"No," Jimmy sighed. "He's just been acting sort of strange lately. I rang his mom today, and she said a while back he was getting into trouble a lot."

"He's a teenager, all teenager's have off times. Look at you," Ellie smirked, "you've been a weirdo right from the start."

Jimmy gave her a shove with his shoulder. "You're one to talk. At least I can say I've never fell for psycho who turns into a wolf every month."

Ellie scowled. "Animal attraction, I couldn't help that. Anyway, I don't want to talk about it. That time is now just a bad memory." She said firmly, ending any more talk about werewolves.

"Fine. But what do you think I should do about Bo? And it's not some teenager thing before you say it again. He's been acting way off lately."

"Maybe he's having family problems." Ellie shrugged. "Has he argued with his dad lately?"

"Don't know, but I was thinking off going round and asking his dad if anything's up, cause Bo just won't talk to either me or Brooke." Jimmy said. "And can you _please_ change channel?"

She flicked over onto a movie with many explosions and no plot. "Here, will that keep your few brain cells entertained?" She joked. "You know, I've seen his dad around town a few times. He seems rather arrogant and self-scented. I wouldn't expect much out of him."

Jimmy snorted in agreement. "I met him briefly not long ago. I had the feeling he just wanted to slam the door in my face. He certainly got rid of me quickly."

"Dick." Muttered Ellie before she stood and headed towards the kitchen. "I'll go start on dinner."

* * *

An hour later found Bo outside a non-descriptive store, vodka in one hand and leaning drunkenly against the side of the building. When a person walked by, he'd ask in a not at all dignified slurred voice if they'd get him some beer. Due to being underage and having no fake ID, he'd already been thrown out a few places. Most would make a face, tut and move on, but some would comply and for that Bo was satisfied for now.

He'd forgotten all his troubles and a pleasant buzz was keeping him both light and mellow. He took another deep drink and hiccupped, sniggering afterwards. The streetlights began flickering to life along the street, and Bo swayed on the spot, going slightly cross-eyed trying to watch them while it seemed the ground just refused to stay still.

Soon getting bored of the lights, the teen began walking in a zigzag motion down the street, tripping on his feet a few times as he went.

"Man, you are _wasted_."

Bo blinked as his mind slowly registered the voice, then he swung around a little to fast and almost toppled over as a horrid nauseous feeling crept up on him. "Wh?" Was all he managed to get out as a hazy view of Dale came into focus.

"I think you should go home, Bo." Dale said, taking a step forwards and steadying him with an hand on his arm.

"Piss o'." The dark haired teen muttered, pulling his arm away.

Dale sighed. "Seriously man, you should go home."

"Don't wanna." Bo all but whined, taking a step back and a gulp of vodka.

"Well, what do you want?"

Bo squinted; trying to focus on his friend threw the double vision and bight lights from streetlamps and passing cars. He thought about that question for a few moments, he wanted a lot of things. He looked over Dale, his dark blonde hair, green eyes and toned body. So Bo said the first thing to come to mind. "Sex." Then promptly leaned over and kissed his stunned friend.

* * *

_TBC_

_What rating would you guys like for more intimate scenes? Would ya like it graphic, or should I just sort of… breeze over it?_


End file.
